Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II: Composición química de los vidrios y esmaltes
Categoría:Escritos selectos de Seger, Volumen II By the term "glaze," we understand in general every superficial coating on clay ware covering either the whole surface or a part of it, which is intended either to prevent the absorption of liquids or gases, or to serve as a decoration, or as a ground layer on which to apply the painting in colors, enamels or metals. These superficial coatings are always and inseparably connected with the idea of a ceramic product, of being fixed by a fire process on to the clay body which is the carrier of the glaze, and where this specification fails to apply, then the thing is not a glaze, and glittering coatings similar to glazes which are applied on the wares in other ways than this, will not be included in this discussion. Por el término esmalte, entendemos, en general, la capa superficial que cubre toda la superficie o una parte de las piezas cerámicas, que se destina, ya sea para prevenir la absorción de líquidos o gases, servir como decoración, o como una capa sobre la que aplicar los colores, esmaltes o metales. Estos recubrimientos superficiales deben están siempre conectados con la idea de un producto cerámico, y ser fijado a la base de arcilla, como portadora del esmalte, en un proceso por el fuego, si esta especificación no se cumple, entonces no es un esmalte, los revestimientos brillante, similares a los esmaltes, que se aplican a las piezas en forma distintas de la anterior descrita, no se incluirá en este debate. The composition and the properties of the glazes vary in a still higher degree than the clays and bodies made from them which are used in the ceramic industries. The appearance itself allows this to be noticed : in the one case, the glaze forms a clear transparent glass, and in the next it is partly clouded or wholly opaque; it may be colorless or colored in the most various manner by the dissolved metallic oxides. Again, the glaze appears as a clear glassy mirror, with splintering sharp fracture, and in another case it will show a more or less dull surface, and a stony fracture. A glaze can therefore always be defined as "a more or less glassy coating" whose ingredients are either melted to a vitrified slag or porcelain-like mass (as in the dull glazes) or to a glass or enamel (as in the clear and opaque glazes). La composición y las propiedades de los esmaltes varían en un grado todavía mayor que las arcillas y las pastas que se utilizan en las industrias cerámicas.Las apariencias merecen ser anotadas: en ocasiones, la forma un esmalte vítreo transparente claro, otras es parcial o totalmente opaco, puede ser incoloro o de color en las más diversas forma de disolución con óxidos metálicos . Una vez más, el esmalte aparece como un claro reflejo vidrioso, con fragmentación aguda, y en otro caso, se mostrará de forma más o menos como una superficie aburrida , y una fractura pétrea. Un esmalte, por lo tanto, siempre puede ser definido "más o menos como una forma de revestimiento vítreo" cuyos ingredientes están bien fundidos como masa vítrea, escoria vítrea (vitrified slag), como la masa de porcelana (como en los esmaltes mates) o como vidrio y esmalte (como en los esmaltes transparentes y opacos). The name indicates, and it is apparent even to the eye of one who is not familiar with the chemical nature of glazes, that the glazes and glasses unite many important qualities and are in fact related substances. Los nombres lo indican (en ingles glass y glazes), es evidente incluso a los ojos de alguien que no esté familiarizado con la naturaleza química de los esmaltes, que a los esmaltes y vidrios los unen muchas cualidades importantes y de hecho están relacionados. This is the case, and in the discussion of the phenomena which mark the glazes, we will frequently refer back to the phenomena which characterize the manufacture of glass which are better understood from the scientific standpoint, and which are easier to approach than is the case with the glazes for clay wares. A study of the analyses of glasses used in ordinary industrial operations is extraordinarily useful in the study of the phenomena occurring in the melting of glazes. Este es el caso, y en el transcurrir de los fenómenos que marcan a los esmaltes, con frecuencia hay que referirse a los fenómenos que caracterizan la fabricación del vidrio que se comprenden mejor desde el punto de vista científico, y son más fáciles de abordar que el caso de los esmaltes para productos de cerámica. Un estudio de los análisis de los vidrios utilizados en operaciones industriales es extraordinariamente útil en el estudio de los fenómenos que tienen lugar en la fusión de esmaltes. Considered from the chemical standpoint, glazes and glasses are closely allied compounds. In both cases the combinations are between silicic acid on the one, and basic, flux-forming metallic oxides on the other side. Boracic acid often serves in one as in the other to replace a part of the silicic acid and the basic fluxes are, in both, potash, soda, lime, magnesia, oxide of lead, and alumina, and also when colors are desired, the oxides of cobalt, nickel, manganese, ferrous and ferric oxides, cuprous and cupric oxides, chromic oxides, and small quantities of gold, uranium, or iridium sesquioxide are used as fluxing material. Considerado desde el punto de vista químico, esmaltes y vidrios son compuestos muy cercanos. En ambos casos, las combinaciones son por un lado ácidadel sílice, y como básicas, el flujo formador (flux-forming) de los óxidos metálicos. El boro a menudo sirve tanto a uno como al otro, para sustituir la parte ácida del sílice o de los fundentes como básica, por tanto, potasa, soda, cal, magnesia, óxido de plomo, alúmina, y también cuando se desea añadir los óxidos colorantes como, el óxido de cobalto, níquel, manganeso, hierro y óxido férrico, óxido cuproso y cúprico, los óxido de cromo, y pequeñas cantidades de oro, uranio, o sesquioxido de iridio, se utilizan como material fundente. Opacity is obtained in both cases by tin oxide, antimonic acid, arsenic acid, calcium phosphate, or large quantities of alumina. There are, as a rule, three or four flux-forming oxides present, except in a few of the lead glazes in which only lead oxide and silica are used, and of these three or four, one is always represented by an alkali, either potash or soda. It is seen from this, that as far as the materials used in forming the two substances are concerned, there is no qualitative distinction, but there are notable distinctions in two other respects : (I)in the proportion in which the ingredients are used, and (II) in the manner in which they are united into a glassy mass. La opacidad se obtiene en ambos casos de óxido de estaño, antimonio, arsénico, fosfatos de calcio, o grandes cantidades de alúmina. Hay, por regla general, tres o cuatro óxidos presentes como fundentes, salvo en algunos esmaltes de plomo en el que sólo óxido de plomo y sílice se utilizan, y de estos tres o cuatro, uno siempre está representado por un álcali, ya sea potasa o sosa. Se desprende de esto, que en lo que respecta a los materiales utilizados en la formación de las dos sustancias se refiere, no hay distinción cualitativa, pero hay notables diferencias en otros dos aspectos: (I) en la proporción en que los ingredientes se utilizan, y (II) en la forma en que están unidos en una masa vítrea. The quantitative composition of the ordinary glasses varies inside rather narrow limits. So far as it is necessary to express the same, the limits of the safe manufacture of glass must correspond on the average to the empirically expressed formula by Benrath: 0.5 Na2O, 0.5 CaO, 2.5 SiO2 . La composición cuantitativa de los vidrios normales varía dentro de límites estrechos. Hasta el momento en que sea preciso para expresar las mismas, los límites de la fabricación segura de vidrio deben corresponder en el promedio a la fórmula empírica expresada por Benrath: 0,5 Na2O, CaO 0,5, 2,5 SiO2. The minimum content of silica, two equivalents to one of base-forming oxides, and the maximum, three equivalents of silica to one of the base-forming oxides, are the actual limits. Glasses which attain these limits would be considered very difficult to work. El contenido mínimo de sílice, dos equivalentes a una base de la formación de óxidos, y el máximo, tres de sílice equivalentes a una base de la formación de óxidos, son los límites reales. Vidrios de que alcanzar estos límites se considera muy difícil trabajar. In the normal formula of glass, the soda may be replaced by potash, and the lime by baryta, magnesia, lead, or coloring oxides in equivalent proportions; the ratio of the alkalies to the lime, or to its substitutes, does not exceed as a rule the limits of the proportion; viz.: soda : lime :: 0.5 : 0.5 to 0.33:0.66. An important alumina content occurs only in very ordinary bottle lasses; in other glasses in common use, the small alumina content comes from the impurities of the materials used in the manufacture, or from the body of the crucible or pot in which the glass was melted, and the alumina is therefore an unimportant ingredient in glasses. En la fórmula normal de vidrio, el sodio podrá ser sustituido por potasio, y la cal de baryta, magnesia, plomo, óxidos para colorear o en proporciones equivalentes, la proporción de los productos alcalinos a la cal, o de sus sustitutos, no sea superior a lo una norma de los límites de la proporción, a saber.: sosa: cal:: 0,5: 0,5 a 0.33:0.66. Un importante contenido de alúmina se produce sólo en botella comunes pequeñas; en otros vidrios de uso común, el pequeño contenido de alúmina proviene de las impurezas de los materiales utilizados en la fabricación, o base del crisol en el que se funde el vidrio , Y la alúmina es poco importante, por tanto, ingrediente en los vidrios. The narrow limits which are allowed in the chemical composition of the glasses on account of practical reasons, compel at the same time a correspondingly small variation in the fusibility. Comparing the variations which occur in the melting-point of glazes, with those of glasses, one will see that only those glasses which are made for some special purpose, such as the lead-and-boracic-acid optical glass, and the hard potash-lime glass used for chemical purposes, exhibit much variation in the heat-resisting power. Los estrechos límites que se permiten en la composición química de los vidrios a causa de razones prácticas, obligan al mismo tiempo una variación correspondientemente pequeña en la fusibilidad. Al comparar las variaciones que se producen en el punto de fusión de esmaltes, con los de vidrios, uno verá que sólo los vidrios que se hacen para un cierto propósito especial, tal como "lead-and-boracic-acid optical glass", y el "hard potash-lime glass" que se usa para fines químicos, presentan una gran variación en la fuerza de resistencia al calor In those glassy compounds which pass under the name of glazes, the requirements which are made as to their qualities are very different from those which characterize the technology of glass manufacture, especially as to fusibility, and therefore as to composition. The glaze occupies, as far as its mere bulk is concerned, a very secondary position compared with the bulk of the clay body which bears it on its surface, and on this account, its properties are principally controlled by the properties of the clay body. Hence the fusibility of the glaze, varies in very wide limits, according to the fusibility, or rather to the ease of vitrification which the clays and the bodies used for their formation exhibit; therefore, the quantitative proportions of the chemical elements given above as the ingredients of glazes, vary inside of wide limits. En los compuestos vítreos que pasan bajo el nombre de esmaltes, las exigencias que se hacen en cuanto a sus cualidades son muy diferentes de las que caracterizan a la tecnología de fabricación del vidrio, especialmente en cuanto a fusibilidad, y, por tanto, en cuanto a composición. El esmalte ocupa, en lo que respecta a su forma en general, una posición muy secundaria en comparación con el grueso del cuerpo de arcilla que lo lleva en su superficie, por esto, sus propiedades son controladas principalmente por las propiedades de la base de arcilla. De ahí la fusibilidad del esmalte, varía en gran límites, de acuerdo con la fusibilidad, o más bien a la facilidad de vitrificación que las arcillas y los componentes utilizados para la formación de su exposición, por lo que las proporciones cuantitativas de los elementos químicos dadas anteriormente como la ingredientes de esmaltes, varían dentro de amplios límites. Texto de titular If we wish to express the outside limits of composition found in the glazes in actual use, by means of chemical formulas, we would have as the most easily fusible type, such as are used for ordinary earthenware and for fine French faience, as follows : RO: 1.5 SiO2 to RO:3 SiO2 , Si queremos expresar el fuera de los límites de la composición se encuentra en los esmaltes en el uso real, por medio de fórmulas químicas, tendríamos como el más fácil de fusibles tipo, como se utilizan para loza ordinaria y fina de faience francés, como sigue: RO: 1,5 SiO2 a RO: 3 SiO2 Texto de titular which are analogous to the very fusible optical and lead flint glasses. For the harder glazes of the German and English whitewares, the limits of the composition would be expressed by the formulas RO, o.i R2O3 , 2.5 SiO2 to RO, 0.4 A12O3 , 4.5 SiO2 and for the porcelain glazes, by the formulas RO, 0.5 A12O3 , 5 SiO2 to RO, 1.25 A12O3 , 12.5 SiO2 . que son análogos a los fusibles muy ópticos y llevar vidrios de pedernal. Para los más difíciles de esmaltes y el alemán Inglés whitewares, los límites de la composición sería expresada por las fórmulas RO, oi R2O3, 2,5 SiO2 a RO, 0,4 A12O3, 4,5 SiO2 y para los esmaltes de porcelana, por las fórmulas RO, 0,5 A12O3, 5 SiO2 a RO, 1,25 A12O3, 12,5 SiO2. Texto de titular In practice we find that every intermediate step between the limits given, is likely to be produced, according to the variation in bodies, and the varying requirements with which bodies and glaze are expected to comply. In explanation of the formulas given above, it must be remarked that RO stands for the sum of all the flux-forming oxides each according to its chemically equivalent value, that is potash, soda, lime, magnesia, baryta, lead, and the coloring oxides ,and in the expression SiO2 , boracic acid is often included with the silicic acid, in proportions varying from 0.25 to 0.05 of the silica contents. En la práctica nos encontramos con que cada paso intermedio entre los límites indicados, es probable que se produjo, de acuerdo con la variación en las pastas y las diversas necesidades que las pastas con esmalte y se espera que cumplan. En explicación de las fórmulas indicadas anteriormente, se debe notar que RO significa la suma de todos los óxidos fundentes de formación de cada cual según su valor equivalente químicamente, es decir, potasa, soda, cal, magnesia, barita, plomo, y los óxidos colorantes, y en la expresión SiO2, El boro a menudo se incluye con el ácido silícico, en proporciones que varían de 0,25 a 0,05 del contenido de sílice. Texto de titular The alumina, which is always present in glazes, with the exception of a few of the most easily fusible ones (a distinction from glasses, which do not carry alumina, except as a chance impurity) occupies a peculiar position in the formula, since it is excluded from the fluxes proper, and is also excluded from the materials which can replace the acid portion of the formula; it generally stands midway between the two, and there plays a characteristic and a very important part in the development of the qualities of the glaze, as we will see later. En la práctica nos encontramos con que cada paso intermedio entre la La alúmina, que está siempre presente en esmaltes, con la excepción de algunos de los más fácilmente fusibles (con una distinción de gafas, que no ejercen de alúmina, excepto como una oportunidad de impurezas) ocupa una posición peculiar en la fórmula, ya que está excluido de los flujos propiamente dicho, y es también excluida de los materiales que pueden sustituir a la porción de ácido de la fórmula, sino que en general está a mitad de camino entre los dos, y desempeña una característica y un muy parte importante en el desarrollo de las cualidades del esmalte, como veremos más adelante. Texto de titular To be sure that the formulas used above are understood, it should be explained that the content of alumina and silica including the boracic acid, are always reckoned by taking the content of fluxes as unity, and these fluxes are figured by adding the amounts expressing their equivalent weights. To the chemist accustomed to stoichiometric calculations, this method of expressing by general formulas the composition of substances is well understood; but to those not having any chemical knowledge, it would lead too far to attempt to explain here how to proceed to calculate the composition from the formula of a glaze, and indeed it does not seem necessary, for the production of a glaze according to the directions of chemical formula, can never be accomplished without the active assistance of a chemist. The objection may be raised against the above formulas, that they do not agree with the popular view of the constitution of glasses and glazes, and that they may be taken to mean that the silicic acid, contrary to the general view, is able to satisfy its affinities with any irregular quantities of basic metallic oxides, and forms with them fixed and stable compounds. Para asegurarse de que las fórmulas utilizadas anteriormente se entienden, conviene precisar que el contenido de alúmina y sílice incluyen el boro en los ácidos, siempre se calcula tomando el contenido de los fundentes como la unidad, y estos son anotados mediante la adición de las cantidades que expresan su equivalente en pesos. Para el químico acostumbrados a cálculos estequiometricos, este método de expresar las fórmulas generales de la composición de sustancias es bien entendido, pero para los que no tienen ningún conocimiento químico, sería ir demasiado lejos tratar de explicar aquí la forma de proceder para calcular la composición de la fórmula de un esmalte, y, de hecho, no parece necesario, para la producción de un esmalte de acuerdo a las instrucciones de la fórmula química, nunca puede ser logrado sin la asistencia activa de un químico. La objeción puede ser planteado contra las anteriores fórmulas, que no está de acuerdo con la opinión popular de la constitución de vidrios y esmaltes, y que pueden tomarse en el sentido de que el sílice, contrario a la opinión general, es capaz de satisfacer su afinidad con cualquier cantidad irregular de óxidos metálicos, y formar compuestos fijos y estables. Texto de titular It must, therefore, be stated in order to avoid errors of conception, that in this manner of expression, none of the different views of the constitutional grouping of elements are antagonized in the least, and that the formulas merely express that the elements indicated are present in certain proportions, and it does this in a simple and graphic manner, from facts which can only be deduced from an analysis of the material. Por consiguiente, se declaró el fin de evitar errores de concepción, que de esta forma de expresión, ninguno de los diferentes puntos de vista constitucional de la agrupación de elementos se antagoniza en lo más mínimo, y que las fórmulas se limita a expresar que los elementos que se indican presentes en proporciones determinadas, y lo hace esto en una forma simple y gráfica manera, de hechos que sólo pueden deducirse de un análisis del material. With reference to the part which the separate metallic oxides take in the formation of the glaze, it must be remarked that in most cases, no single one is used for the production of a glass or glaze, but that several are generally employed; glasses and glazes should always be mixtures of silicates, and only when this is the case, do the compounds take on the character of a fullfledged glass. Con referencia a la parte que por separado, los óxidos metálicos tienen en la formación del esmalte, se debe notar que en la mayoría de los casos, no se utilizan solos en la producción de un vidrio o esmalte, son varios los empleados por lo general, los vidrios y esmaltes deben ser siempre mezclas de silicatos, y sólo cuando éste es el caso, los compuestos tienen el carácter de un vidrio completo. Texto de titular In the most easily fusible glazes, whose fusing-point occurs at the temperature at which silver melts, the oxide of lead predominates in practical work as a flux. In the more difficultly fusible glazes used for the whiteware trade, whose fusing-point ranges from the melting-point of silver up to a little above that of gold, the lead oxide becomes less important, as the glaze becomes less fusible, and the alkalies and the alkaline earths, potash, soda, lime and magnesia, baryta, alumina, and iron become constantly more important as fluxes. In the very difficultly fusible glazes used for porcelain, whose fusing-point often exceeds the melting-point of wrought iron, attaining a white and even a bluish heat, lead oxide is totally absent, and the glaze contains only the alkalies and earths as fluxes, except in the case of a few soft Chinese porcelains. En los esmaltes mas fusibles, cuyo punto de fusión se produce a la temperatura a la que se funde la plata, el óxido de plomo predomina en el trabajo práctico como un fundente. En la pasta blanca usada en el comercio más dura de sinterizar los esmaltes utilizados, cuyo punto de fusión oscila entre el punto de fusión-de plata, hasta un poco por encima del oro, el óxido de plomo se vuelve menos importante, ya que el esmalte se vuelve menos fusible, y los productos alcalinos y los alcalinoterreos, potasa, soda, cal y magnesia, barita, alúmina y hierro se convierten como los fundentes mas importantes. En la mas difícil utilizados para esmaltes de porcelana, cuyo punto de fusión supera a menudo el punto de fusión de hierro forjado, el logro de una blanca e incluso azulada, el óxido de plomo esta totalmente ausente, y el barniz contiene sólo los productos alcalinos y alcalinoterreos como fundentes, salvo en el caso de las porcelanas china blandas. Texto de titular The glazes can be distinguished from the other fused compounds of similar qualitative composition, termed glasses, not only by the wider limits which mark their composition quantitatively, but also in the manner and methods in which the separate compounds are united to form a chemical compound or a mixture of such. The materials which are in actual use as ingredients for both glass and glaze are given in the following paragraph. Los esmaltes puede distinguirse de los demás compuestos fundido de composición cualitativa similar, denominado gafas, no sólo por el más amplio que marca los límites de su composición cuantitativa, sino también en la forma y métodos en que los distintos compuestos se unieron para formar un compuesto químico o una mezcla de los mismos. Los materiales que están en el uso real como ingredientes para ambos de vidrio y esmaltes se recogen en el siguiente párrafo. Texto de titular The raw materials which furnish the constituents of glass as well as of glazes, are as a rule selected from the following compounds : Las materias primas que proporcionen los componentes de vidrio, así como de esmaltes, por regla general están seleccionados a partir de los siguientes compuestos: For the introduction of silica: Silica in pure form (as quartz sand, sandstone, crystalline quartz, infusorial earth, flint) and silicious minerals (feldspar, sandy clays, etc.) For the introduction of boracic acid : Borax (sodium borate), boracite (magnesium borate), sodium boroncalcite (sodium and calcium borate), and boracic acid. For the introduction of potash : Potash (impure potassium carbonate), nitre (potassium nitrate), feldspar (potassium and aluminum silicate). For the introduction of soda : Borax, soda (impure sodium carbonate), sulphate, common salt, and cryolite (sodium and aluminum fluoride). For the introduction of lime : Marble, limestone, and chalk (all carbonates, in various degrees of purity), gypsum (calcium sulphate). For the introduction of magnesia : Talc (magnesium silicate), magnesite (magnesium carbonate), dolomite (magnesium and calcium carbonate). For the introduction of barium : Barite (barium sulphate), witherite (barium carbonate). For the introduction of lead oxide : Litharge (PbO), galena (lead sulphide), red lead (lead peroxide and oxide), tin ash (tin and lead oxides). For the introduction of alumina : Feldspar, clays, and other aluminous minerals, and finally cryolite. Texto de titular According to the contemplated composition of the glass or glaze, the cost of the ingredients, the purity of the materials accessible to him, the maker will choose from the materials at his disposal, and make from them a receipt for use. Según se contempla la composición del vidrio o esmalte, el costo de los ingredientes, la pureza de los materiales que le sea accesible, el fabricante de elegir los materiales a su disposición, y hacer de ellas un recibo para su uso. Texto de titular For the preparation of a glass, the raw materials only need drying and calcination, as well as grinding and mixing. The glass batch is then melted in pots or tanks, heated up to complete fluidity, so that air-bubbles and impurities which are taken up by the glass will be separated as the so-called "glass gall." By this complete fusion and the removal of the glass gall, the glass can be purified, and is then ready for the working process after it has been brought to a tough viscous condition by cooling somewhat. Para la preparación de un vidrio, las materias primas sólo es necesario el secado y la calcinación, así como la molienda y mezclado. El lote es de vidrio fundido después en bloques o tanques, se calienta hasta completar la fluidez, de modo que las burbujas de aire y las impurezas que se toman por el vidrio se separa como la denominada "cristal hiel". Al completar esta fusión y la eliminación de la bilis de vidrio, el cristal puede ser purificado, y es entonces listo para el proceso de trabajo después de que se ha señalado a una dura viscoso condición de refrigeración algo. Texto de titular In the production of glazes from practically the same raw materials, the method of preparation must be noticeably different. In the manufacture of glass, the ingredients are fused together from a dry condition, while the ingredients of a glaze are brought upon the porous clay body, in a more or less thin coating, so that it must be distributed on the surface to be glazed, in a finely ground slip, by dipping or pouring, and it must adhere there, by the absorption of the water by the shard. En la producción de esmaltes de prácticamente las mismas materias primas, el método de preparación debe ser notablemente diferentes. En la fabricación de vidrio, los ingredientes están fusionados juntos de seco, mientras que los ingredientes de un esmalte se señalan a la arcilla porosa cuerpo, de una forma más o menos delgado revestimiento, a fin de que deben distribuirse sobre la superficie vidriada que se , En un deslizamiento de tierra finamente, por inmersión o verter, y deberá atenerse, por la absorción del agua por el Shard. Texto de titular This sort of application makes it necessary that, if one wants to attain a regular composition, or to have uniformity of behavior, in the glaze layer, that he should place all the ingredients in a condition insoluble in water, for otherwise the greatest part of the glaze would be absorbed by the body. Among the materials named above, are a large number which are soluble in water, especially borax, sodium boroncalcite, potash, saltpeter, soda, salt-cake, common salt, and gypsum. So far as these come in use it is necessary to bring them into a condition insoluble in water. This is done by melting them together to form an easily fusible glass with part of the ingredients, insoluble silicious materials such as sand, feldspar, or also lime and lead compounds, which are resistant to the solvent action of water. This glass, which is called frit, because it is not brought up to a temperature at which it becomes thinly fluid, is then ground fine and mixed with the other ingredients of the glaze in the mill. Este tipo de aplicación hace necesario que, si se quiere alcanzar una composición regular, o de tener uniformidad de comportamiento, en la capa de esmalte, que debe poner todos los ingredientes en una condición insoluble en agua, por lo contrario, la mayor parte de el esmalte sería absorbida por el cuerpo. Entre los materiales nombrados anteriormente, son un gran número que son solubles en agua, especialmente el bórax, boroncalcite de sodio, cloruro de potasio, salitre, soda, sal-pastel, sal común, y el yeso. Por lo que respecta a estas vienen en uso es necesario para ponerlas en una condición insoluble en el agua. Esto se hace de ellos la fusión, con vistas a una facilidad fusibles de cristal con la parte de los ingredientes, materiales silíceos insolubles como la arena, feldespato, o también de cal y compuestos de plomo, que son resistentes a la acción disolvente del agua. Este vidrio, que se llama frita, porque no es criado a una temperatura a la que poco se convierte en líquido, luego se multa suelo y mezclarse con los demás ingredientes del esmalte en el molino. Texto de titular In some cases, for example, in the preparation of the enamels for ordinary faience, all the ingredients of the glaze are fritted together and after washing out all the portions not taken up by the glaze (usually common salt), the whole is used direct as a glaze. After the application, with or without the use of a frit, of the finely ground glaze constituents on the surface of the ware, the burning follows, i. e., the melting and glassifying of the ingredients of the glaze. En algunos casos, por ejemplo, en la preparación de esmaltes para la faience ordinaria, todos los ingredientes del esmalte se fritted juntos y después de un lavado a cabo todas las porciones no utilizadas por el esmalte (normalmente sal común), todo se utiliza directo como un barniz. Después de la solicitud, con o sin el uso de un fritas, de la tierra finamente esmalte mandantes en la superficie de la cerámica, el incendio sigue, i. e., la fusión y glassifying de los ingredientes del esmalte. Texto de titular Conditions do not permit that the heat should be raised to the point where the glaze becomes thinly fluid, for part would run off from thick spots and inclined places, and part would be absorbed by the porous clay-body, and the smoothness thereby be lost. The heating must only be allowed to approach the tough fluid consistency of the glassy covering. This circumstance requires, if one wishes to attain the production of a good homogeneous glass, that the glaze constituents shall be very finely ground, and that they shall be prevented from settling out owing to their different specific gravities from the glaze slip. Las condiciones no permiten que el calor se eleve hasta el punto de que el esmalte se vuelve muy fluido, por parte iría fuera de gruesas manchas e inclinada lugares, y una parte sería absorbido por la arcilla porosa-cuerpo, y la suavidad con lo que se perdería . La calefacción sólo debe permitirse que el enfoque duro de consistencia fluida que cubre el vidrioso. Esta circunstancia exige, si se desea alcanzar la producción de un bien homogéneo de vidrio, que el esmalte deberá ser muy finamente molido, y que se impedirá a resolver a cabo debido a sus diferentes gravedades específicas de la hoja de esmalte. Texto de titular The last is guarded against by keeping the glaze constantly in motion by the use of paddles or of some sort of pump. Also, on account of the viscous condition of the glaze necessary, the separation of the air bubbles is greatly impeded, as well as the separation of such impurities of the raw materials which are not taken up by the glass as it forms, and which can be separated in ordinary glass as glass gall (salts of non-volatile acids). It is seen from this, that in the manufacture of a glaze, it is not only necessary to practice a more careful preparation of the ingredients, but also to exercise a more careful selection of the same, as to purity, than is the case with glass, if it is expected to avoid troubles due to the conditions mentioned above. El último es vigilar de mantener el esmalte constantemente en movimiento mediante el uso de palas o de algún tipo de bomba. Asimismo, debido a la necesaria condición de viscosidad del vidriado, la separación de las burbujas de aire se ve muy obstaculizada, así como la separación de las impurezas de las materias primas que no son tomadas por el vidrio, ya que las formas, y que puede ser separados en el lenguaje ordinario de vidrio como hiel del cristal (sales de la no-ácidos volátiles). Se desprende de este, que en la fabricación de un esmalte, no sólo es necesario practicar una más cuidadosa preparación de los ingredientes, sino también a ejercer una selección más cuidadosa de las mismas, en cuanto a pureza, que en el caso del vidrio, si se espera a fin de evitar problemas debido a las condiciones mencionadas anteriormente. Categoría:Esmaltes